


hummingbird

by the_sweet_smell_of_honeyham



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Oops, Sensory Overload, and by squint i mean close your eyes, bc ur not gonna find any sorry, first fic, fluff? never heard of her, i have trouble writing anything that's not orginal sorry, idk how to tag, meremy if you squint, projecting onto jeremy?? me? neverrrrr, vocal tics, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sweet_smell_of_honeyham/pseuds/the_sweet_smell_of_honeyham
Summary: why'd I write this, you may ask? bc my humming tic-thing came back after 5 years and i am a stressed af boi :-/ rip me





	hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satan himself](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=satan+himself).



> why'd I write this, you may ask? bc my humming tic-thing came back after 5 years and i am a stressed af boi :-/ rip me

There is this extremely intense moment that few experience where a transition between emptiness and overflow occur.

Jeremy Heere was stuck in time, as it seemed, and he was frozen in this very flavor of moment.

He had just been sitting in class. It was his second to last period of the day and he could not wait to get the hell out of there. Generally drained and emotionally exhausted, he messed with the hole in the sleeve of his cardigan and tried not to fall asleep before class ended.

He was doing fine, at least until his teacher called on him randomly. 

"Mr. Heere? Are you focusing?" Why did her voice sound so condescending yet innocent? Maybe it was the slight mispronouncing of his last name. Maybe it was the anxiety. 

And to be honest, it had to have been a lot of things.

Jeremy found himself unable to answer. His heart crawled it's way up to his throat and he managed to croak out a noise that faintly sounded like "sorry" without vomiting out his organs.

It all became too much too quickly.

His clothes too tight.

The time too slow.

The students too judgy.

He took a few deep breaths, brushed off the lingering stares from his classmates, and tried to copy down the notes. Luckily, the teacher seemed to move on from what had just happened and he (not really) recovered.

But he just couldn't focus.

He could focus to a point, yes. A point where he could get down most of the notes. A point where he wouldn't fail the class.

Jeremy's mind was still in a bit of overload-mode. And when he couldn't completely focus, he hummed.

A lot.

It was uncontrollable, like it was as natural as breathing air. Uncontrollable unless he was in a perfect state of mind, something heavenly, even.

Obviously, that wasn't the case right now.

He hummed with the stroke of his pen; when it went up, so did the pitch of his hums, and vice versa. He didn't notice.

Hummmmmm. Hummmmmmmmmm. Hummmm--

"Hey hummingbird, thsut up, will ya'?" The short boy sitting behind him poked him with a pen and snickered. He turned around and realised it was Rich.

"Sorry," Jeremy mumbled and shoved his chin onto his folded arms on the table.

He had been humming? But he hadn't done that in years. He'd managed to contain it. He couldn't and wouldn't brush this off, but he still needed his notes. His mind kept wandering off to it as he wrote.

The rest of the period passed, and as he walking to his chemistry class, he bumped into Michael. 

"Jeremy! You're coming over tonight, right?" Energetic as always. But then he squinted. "Are you okay, Jer? You look a little... frazzled."

"Oh! Oh yeah, of course, dude. I'm fine. And we're totally on for tonight."

Michael seemed to be satisfied with that, and he left Jeremy to head to his last class.

The bell rang as soon as he sat down and he began scribbling down the notes on the board. The room was quiet as the teacher marked tardies and absences.

"Please, whoever's humming, stop," the teacher sighed, walking up to the front. "It's distracting the other students from their learning."

Jeremy froze. And then heaved. And heaved. And heaved. Until he excused himself to go the bathroom.

This time he did vomit.

And then panicked.

Today was not going well, was it?


End file.
